For a (Fangirl's) Ship To Leave Port
by AUAnnie
Summary: Takumi and Misaki have been dating for several years now, so what happens when Suzuna wins a special vacation from a contest? Misaki gets forced to spend time with the alien in question, of course! Will the ship leave port? Only time (and the right question) will tell. Rated T for second chapter. Two-shot!
1. Here's To Success

Wellll, this is my first (certainly not last) KWMS FanFic! I hope y'all enjoy! I love writing FF, and comments are wonderful things, my lovelies!  
Leave me a comment if you like- This is a two-shot, and reviews/follows/favorites are excellent and effective methods of motivation for updates!

Enjoy~~~

(BTW- In case there is confusion over this- I'm not Hiro Fujiwara, therefore I DO (not) OWN MAID-SAMA!)

* * *

AUAnnie - For a (Fangirl's) Ship To Leave Port

"Hey prez, do you have any plans this summer?"

"Hmmm… I think that mom's condition is stable enough for us to go on our family hike this summer, but that's not for a couple of weeks… Otherwise I'm just working extra shifts for Satsuki while she's at the beach with her sister. You?"

As he ponders the question, he plays with my fingers. It took me a couple of years to get used to his need for physical contact without blushing, but after all this time I find myself seeking his touch as well. "I don't have any plans that don't include my Misa-chan, so you don't have to be jealous." I can _feel _the smirk on his face, the perverted alien…

"Dumb alien, I don't care what you do, or where you do it. I only care that you're back in time for our last year of grad school." He acknowledges the statement by squeezing my hand and simply pulling me closer. Perverted alien…

I _am_ serious about him being back for school- He's currently the top of his class in medical school, and he doesn't need to miss class for something like vacation… Unless of course I'm there… '_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MISAKI?! OF COURSE YOU WOULD CARE! AND YOU HAVE LAW SCHOOL TO COMPLETE!__' _

The rest of our walk back to the house is spent in comfortable silence, as I think about my issues and creepy obsession with the alien. I insisted that he didn't have to walk me home from work, but as always he insisted that he wants to. Not that I mind the 20 minutes alone with my boyfriend…

* * *

As we approach my house, I notice something extremely odd- my mother is sitting on our porch doing something. I have to wait until we are closer to distinguish what she is doing, and to my surprise, she's cutting bunny apples… How odd…

"Mom? What are you doing out? You could catch a cold!" '_Or worse, you could invite the alien inside__…'_ She waves me off, and smiles, greeting Usui.

Tch. Mothers.

"Usui-kun! How have you been? It's been ages since Misaki has brought you over for dinner-"

"Mom, Usui has things to do this evening, right _Usui__?_" I give him my best warning glare, though it's not enough to deter the alien.

"Actually_, _I have nothing to do tonight, or all summer, _Ayuzawa-san._"

"Please, do come in! These bunny apples aren't going to eat themselves!"

It's so sickening how even my own mother sides against me with my boyfriend. Doesn't she have any other hobbies besides humiliating me? What about Suzuna? She's got it pretty easy. She even has her own boyfriend, Hinata-kun, which is good, because Suzuna needs someone who can keep up with her cooking…

* * *

As we all sit down to eat, Suzuna places what looks like an envelope from a contest on the table.

"I won another contest. This one took a couple of tries, but I won."

"That's great Suzuna! What did you win?" I encourage her, my efforts to avoid Takumi seemingly obvious. He doesn't seem to notice as he munches on bunny apples. '_Excellent distraction mom!__'_

"Tickets for a one week cruise to somewhere near Sapporo. All expenses paid, first class, in a room with an excellent view." She gives one of her rare smiles- small, but jovial nonetheless.

"Wow, that's great Suzuna! How many tickets are there? Could we go as a family?"

"Actually, there are only two…"

"Oh, that's fine-" I wave her off. "Are you going with Hinata-kun? Or you could even go with mom. I've got work, and she could use a break from the stress-"

"Actually," Suzuna interrupts, "Mom agrees with me that you're the one needing the break onee-chan…" I swear Usui is smirking, but his face is turned the other way. "Here are your tickets onee-chan, you will receive the keys at check-in, and all you need to do is pack. Surprise." As she slips the envelope into my hand, her face is the same one that she wears almost all the time: expressionless.

"I-I-I uhhh…" Looking between Suzuna and my mom, I can see that they've already discussed this. Who do they expect me to take?! I couldn't possibly only take Sakura or Shizuko, that'd make me an awful friend! I could take Aoi, though he probably wouldn't want to leave his designer label for a week… Do they expect me to take Takumi? Honestly, I wouldn't mind a week alone with Takumi… "_Bad Misaki! __What are you thinking?! Of course you would mind!__' _

"Who would I take? Sakura and Shizuko-"

"Why, Usui-kun of course!" My mom chirps. "You two hardly get any alone time, and you need a way to celebrate finishing finals! This will be a great opportunity for you two to unwind…" Usui is still turned away from me, and I can tell his smirk is so devilish, Beelzebub is running for the hills.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! WE SPEND PLENTY OF TIME TOGETHER! The per-" I'm silenced by one of Takumi's hands covering my mouth, as he gives mother a dazzling smile.

"We'd love to accept the tickets, Suzuna-chan, Minako-san." '_Wait- w__hen did they get on a first name basis?__' _ "When does the ship leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. We can meet at the docks before lunch- don't worry, we won't let onee-chan pack for herself."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! AND WHO SAID I WAS GOING, ANYWAY? IT'S NOT LIKE I'D EVER GO ON A CRUISE WITH THAT PERVERT!"

* * *

I feel like a spectator in my own life. My own family had turned against me and sided with the perverted alien… I don't even want to go on a cruise! I have to work, even more than usual because Satsuki is out of town. Though Honoka did say that she could handle it…

As my mother zips around my room, she and Suzuna rapidly debate the color palate of my 'cruise wardrobe'. They forbade me packing my own clothes for some odd reason…

As they continue to shove clothes into my duffle, I catch a glimpse of a nightgown, and I'm pretty sure I experienced a seizure. '_Are we going to have to sleep in the same room?!__'_ I continue the thought process and feel myself shrinking as my mother pulls me out of the house and towards the waiting cab. '_What if something happens? What if nothing happens? Which would be worse__…__?__' _I'm brought out of my long reverie as the cab pulls to a stop. I pay the fare and step out onto the pier. The smell of the ocean is refreshing, and the wind tousles my loose hair.

As I pull my hair back, I feel familiar hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" I can _hear_ the trademark smirk he's wearing.

"Hmm, could it be Hinata? Or perhaps it's Igarashi-kun? I would just _love _for either of the- AHHHH!" As Takumi's arms hook under my knees and back, I'm scooped up into his arms bridal-style. "USUI TAKUMI, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! This is inappropriate!"

"No.," cComes his childish reply. "Misa-chan needs to be punished for tormenting me. Here I am trying to be nice, and you go and intentionally hurt my feelings." He pouts down at me, his impossibly green eyes begging me to apologize.

"Ugghhh… I'm sorry for teasing you, but will you put me down?! People are starting to stare…"

I look up at him pleadingly, only for him to pull me closer and continue walking. "_Usui_!" I am surprised to feel him lower me to my feet.

"On one condition will I let you walk on your own. You will refer to me as _Takumi _no matter the place or time. We've been dating several years now, and you won't even call me by my given name… I'm hurt Misa-chan…"

"… Fine… _Takumi_…" I silently curse the blush that spreads across my face, but his smile makes the humiliation worth it.

He intertwines our fingers together, and pulls me towards the ship. As I study the look of pure happiness on his face, I find myself putting all of my worries to rest. I love Takumi, and he loves me. I have no need to worry about anything, except for the fact that Suzuna and mom packed for me. This is going to be a long week…

* * *

**Takumi pov:**

As we walk towards the ship, I think back to the conversation I had with Minako-san only a few days ago.

"_Of course I don__'__t mind! You and my Misaki have been dating for a while now, and I know true love when I see it.__" __Minako-san__'__s smile eases my nerves, but before I can speak, the ever-quiet Suzuna pipes up._

"_Just know, Bro-in-law, If you hurt my onee-chan, I will hunt you down. I will find you no matter where you run, and I will end you. No exceptions.__" __Here expressionless face has never been more terrifying, though I keep my cool. Calmly breathing, I smell the flowers that I brought for Minako-san. _

"_Thank you both. You know how much Misaki means to me, and I would never hurt her. Even if I did, I__'__m pretty sure that she would be the one to hunt me down__…" __As we all laugh, I find myself at ease with my family to be, and our plan for my __'__vacation__' __with Misaki. _

I pull Misaki closer with our intwined hands, and repeatedly turn the small box in my pocket with the other. This week is my chance to seal the deal with Misaki. Even if she says no, I will ask every day until she says yes. I will not let her get away, especially if it means Suzuna hunting me down…

Here's to success on the first try.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the comments! Only a few things are set in stone for the next chapter. **

**Thoughts and constructive criticism are more than welcome!  
Until next update! ****3**

~AUAnnie~

**Side note:**

**For those of you artistic readers out there, would there be interest in making me a cover photo? I'm at a loss, and would love to host original fan art! **  
**Credit will be given, etc. Shoot me a PM if you're interested!**


	2. To Leave Port

_**Well, my lovelies, I've loved writing for these characters! **_

_**Brief reminder- This chapter curses and "suggests" things? Rated T! (Because I said so! I'm looking' at you, 10yr old!)**_

_**=FLUFF WARNING=**_

_**Enjoy!~~**_

_**I still don't own Maid-Sama! . . . . :(**_

* * *

**AUAnnie - For a (Fangirl's) Ship To Leave Port**

* * *

"What would you like to do first, Misa-chan?" Takumi asks as we make our way towards our room. Check-in was a challenge, but we're on board for free, so I'm not complaining.

"After that nightmare, I really just want to nap until dinner. And besides, It's not like the food will be as good as your cooking." As we continue the trek down the halls, I lean my head on his shoulder, weighted with exhaustion. Takumi snakes a welcome arm around my waist for extra support as we approach our cabin.

The whole ship seems very elegant, while still maintaining a comfortable and relaxing atmosphere. Takumi hands me his bag so he can unlock the cabin. As the door swings open, my jaw drops open at the sight of the glass wall. Our room is technically below deck, but it is above the water level, so a wall of windows gives us an excellent view of the water and sky.

"Usui! Look at the water! I can't wait until the ship leaves port!"

I then realize that I must have run up to the view in excitement, because both of my hands are planted firmly on the window. I feel Takumi's arms circle around my waist, but I am so excited that I couldn't care less about his perverted acts.

"What did you call me _Misa-chan_?" He says as he lowers his head onto my shoulder.

" I said T-Takumi…"

"Hm, much better. I am excited for the to ship leave port too, but what I can't wait for is your expression when you find out there is only one bed."

I whip around in his embrace and stand on my tip-toes to see over his shoulder. He's right- there's two of _everything _in this room, except for the one bed. I nervously laugh as I untangle myself from his embrace, and make my way over to my bag, which is by the door, right where I left it.

"You're so f-funny Takumi!" '_Damn- too shaky.__' _"Let's just unpack, and move in for the week…" I heft my bag onto the bed and unzip it, releasing the wave of frills and pastels.

As I struggle to defend myself from the army of clothes, Takumi chuckles to himself. "I can already tell that playing dress-up is going to be a fun activity on this cruise, right Misa-chan?"

"What the hell?! PERVERT! No way you will ever play dress-up with me!" I am silent for a moment, but pipe up, feeling guilty about yelling. "Help me hang up all of these dresses. They'll wrinkle if they stay in the bag…" I finish, my voice barely above a whisper. To my relief, Takumi simply smiles a sweet smile, and grabs an armful of dresses and skirts. '_Why do I even need all of these clothes? It__'__s not like I__'__m moving in__…" _

I hear an odd noise that I decide was Takumi covering a laugh with a cough, unsuccessfully. As I am about to question his sanity, he turns around to face me, staring into my eyes, his face so serious, I'm worried that he's upset. "Why would you bring something so revealing on a cruise where other men can ogle your body? Here I was, thinking that I had the most conservative woman on the whole ship, but then you bring a bathing suit that consists of 10sq inches of fabric and some string… tsk, tsk."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I then look down to find the clothing article in question in his fingers, even less than he described. "WHAT THE GENUINE-" I am silenced by his gentle lips over mine, and instantly feel calmed.

"I forgive you for wanting to seduce me, Misa, but you can ONLY ever wear this in my presence, and my presence only." It takes my blunt self a minute to figure out where he is going with the statement, but when I do, my fist immediately connects with his face.

"PERVERT!" *Kick* "IDIOT!" *Kick* "ALIEN!" *Kick*

This goes on for a while, and Takumi just chuckles and takes the blows, only fueling my rage. Once I feel satisfied, I lean my head against his chest, as an apology without words. I pull the despicable fabric from his hands, perfectly throwing it into the wastebasket. "Do you want to do anything in particular before dinner?"

"Anything you like, my love." His smile is so sweet that my heart melts and I hear the angels sing. '_I wonder what Takumi actually wants to do?__' _As I ponder this thought, I notice Takumi slip into the hallway. I am curious of his absence until he enters the room, closing the door.

"Where were you?"

"I just made our dinner reservations for tonight at 8:30. That leaves us give or take, six hours before we have to come get ready to go. Activity requests, my fair lady?" He is holding out his arm chivalrously, and nonchalantly beaming down at me. The sight makes my heart skip a beat, and I feel a blush prance up my face, and despite my inhibitions, I loop my arm through his, suddenly pulling him towards the door.

"I want to get an ice cream cone and watch the sunset on the deck!" I cheerfully exclaim. Honestly, I am very happy to be on this vacation with him. He is my best friend, and I never want to leave his side.

* * *

I let my mind float down the stream of memories as Takumi gets the ice cream and guides me to a bench on the lower deck. There are lots of children running around and lovers conversing under the rusty sky, but at the same time, with no one sitting in between us and the ocean, it feels as though we are alone in our own little world.

Takumi passes me the cone of frozen, creamy goodness, and I continue to eat where he left off. I pass him the cone just before I get too cold, and lean my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence, passing the cone back and forth, until it is eaten. Once finished, Takumi pulls me into his lap and leans his head against my own. After the sun disappears behind the horizon, Takumi checks his watch, groaning in disapproval. I nod, understanding that we need to return in time to get ready for dinner. It's the moments spent together in silence that calm Takumi and myself entirely, every time.

* * *

As we walk back to the cabin, Takumi speaks the first words of the evening, "It's a formal dinner, so dress accordingly, my love." '_Why is he being so sentimental today?__'_

"I know how to dress myself, thank you very much. Even if I didn't, I bet there is some _non-pervy _man out there who would help me." I cannot suppress the smirk that plants itself on my face. Before I can take another step, I am slammed against the wall with both wrists pinned above my head.

_'G__reat, Misaki. Now you pissed him off.__'_

"Well, Misa-chan, since you are so thoroughly convinced that I am a pervert, are you giving me permission to live up to the title?" His emerald eyes are lined with mischief and excitement, as though he is a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse. Not willing to give up so easily, my own smirk returns to my face along with the confidence that I can win this battle.

"Takumi, do you remember what time that reservation we have was for? If I remember clearly we are expected within the hour. Do you want to be late?" I love that I can hold him to obligations such as appointments. He just can't help himself…

I am surprised when he leans down and whispers in my ear: "I'm done punishing you for your actions for now." He releases me and leans back, giving me a bit of personal space. "Let's get back to the room, I think that we may be in danger of being late."

* * *

As I look into the mirror, I realize that when I use makeup and do my hair, I actually may look nice… '_Bitch please, I look fabulous.__' _

My thoughts are interrupted by Takumi knocking on the bathroom door. "Misaki! You are taking forever! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I inwardly laugh at his _need _to be punctual.

As I push the door open, I see that Takumi is wearing a long sleeved button-up the same color as my dress. "What's with the matching clothes? Are we going to prom?" The joke brings a smile to Takumi's face. I notice him checking out my dress, but before resorting to violence, I decide it best to let him look. '_Not like Naughty-Misa minds__…' _"Ahem. My eyes are up here, _Usui-san._"

His eyes shoot up to meet mine in a glare, but they soften when he sees my teasing expression. "And beautiful they are. Shall we go then, _Ayuzawa-san_?" He extends his arm once again, and I do not hesitate to take it. '_~Off to dinner we go!~_'

* * *

Takumi pov:

As the desserts are brought to the table, I feel my nerves building up. Our table is on the very top deck, giving us an unobstructed view of the millions of stars. The entire dinner went smoothly. There was minimal violence, and plenty of blushing on Misa's half of the table. I was worried that Misaki was going to force my primal instincts to run wild and ruin everything, but I was able to hang on.

I look up to meet Misaki's eyes across the table. She is studying me with a curiosity I can't quite place. "Can I help you darling?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing." She pauses to reconsider the statement, and pipes back up. "You seem… distant. Are you feeling alright?" She begins to lean across the table to feel my forehead, but I intercept it, guiding it towards my cheek. I lean into her palm, and muster up every ounce of courage I have, pulling the small box out of my pocket and leaving my seat, getting down on one knee.

_Breathe_, Takumi. "Misaki, before you say anything, I have some things to say myself." _Breathe_. "I've been waiting for the right time, the right day, and the perfect place to do this, and today is that wonderful day." _Breathe_. "We've been through many things together, such as sickness, stress, and school, (Haha. That counts as a hardship, right?) but to me, this is not nearly enough." _Breathe_. "I have seen all minus one (me of course) too many men touch you. Every time another man even lays a finger on you, I ought to break that finger off for trespassing, and another just because I want to." _**Breathe**_ "I've seen you starve yourself and deprive yourself of sleep in order to complete your work." _**Breathe**_. "I can't stand not being able to take care of you every time you are sick or alone, and I wish that you could be able to do the same for me." _**BIG**_ _**BREATH**_. "I want to be able to see your lovely face every morning, evening, and night for the rest of my life, because if I don't, I am POSITIVE that I will go insane." _**BREATHE IT ALL IN**_. "Misaki Ayuzawa, will you marry me?"

I struggle to maintain my composure, and am glad I am not standing, because I would surely fall. I look into her eyes, which are starting to form what I'm assuming are happy tears. She squeezes her eyes shut for what feels like an eternity, and just as I am beginning to assume the worst, I am tackled to the ground in a hug so tight, I am unable to breathe.

"Of course I'll marry you, you stupid perverted outer-space alien! Yes, yes, a MILLION times YES!" As I prop myself up on my elbows, Misaki slams me back down to the ground in a consuming kiss, and I find myself thinking, _'__Attention Takumi, your ship has left the port.__' _

_Left the port, indeed._

* * *

**_First off, I would like to thank 'A Wonderful Chaos' for being a great beta, that even stays up 'til 4am to edit your work! She also was the reason I posted this story, so cred to her!_**

**_Second off, I would LOVE to thank all of the lovely souls who left a comment! It means a lot, and this update was up 5 days faster than planned because of them! Thanks!_**

**_If anyone has a request for a new Fic, I'd love to hear it, just shoot me a PM!_**

**_Thank you my lovelies!_**

**_-ALSOO- Shout out to my readers in Sri Lanka, (And everywhere!)  
_****_It is SO COOL to know that people everywhere enjoy reading my stories~_**

**_Who says FanFiction doesn't build world peace?_**

**_~AUAnnie~_**


	3. Author Note

Hello Readers Dearest, **(This is NOT another chapter, though I am asking your opinions on the stories/chapters to come.)**

In my last story, I asked if there were any story requests, and several people asked for a sequel focusing on the rest of the cruise. I was kind of hoping I would get this request! Give your opinion on everything you care about so that the story comes out to your preference!

As school approaches, I am up to my neck in prep work, so I WILL NOT be able to update every day, or every other day for that matter. I am thinking it would be every 4 to 7 days per update… Would y'all prefer that I write it all, and post every day as opposed to waiting?

Also- I was thinking about making the next story five chapters long- thoughts? Only write chapters about a couple days instead of all of them.

Finally, I have my own original outline for the story after this sequel. It will revolve around the decisions made between Misaki and Takumi during married life. ***COUGH*** _adoption *_**COUGH***. Thoughts? Suggestions? (This story outline would be my own plot and such, and I do intend to write it eventually.)

Give me your thoughts, as hey help me to gauge what the readers want.

Ciao :D

~AUAnnie~


End file.
